


Understandings

by SP00K



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cumshot, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Scent Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:52:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SP00K/pseuds/SP00K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin Smith isn’t suppose to have a smell.  But right now Erwin smells like Nile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understandings

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [Erumike week](http://erwin-mike.tumblr.com/post/76726093788/erwin-mike-art-source-erumike-week) going on the first week of March. It is a mix of a few days so I am posting it first. Do enjoy.

Mike stops dead in his tracks just one step into the mess hall and stands stock still. His sudden halt makes a few fellow trainees following him in collide into his back. They curse and push at him as they attempt to squeeze around the tall young man who isn’t paying any mind to the traffic jam he causes. Mike gives another deep sniff, thinking he may have been wrong - though he never is. The disturbance at the entrance to the hall has caused attention to drift his way among the soldiers enjoying breakfast, but Mike only seeks eye contact with the cause of his stumbling. Erwin.

The blonde looks at Mike from where he sits a few tables away with a quizzical little smile, completely unaware he is the reason for his tall friend’s distress. But there is absolutely no mistaking it now, there is a smell wafting off of Erwin where there would otherwise be an empty pocket of pure air. Pine and smoke fills the normally scentless space and Mike can’t get it out of his olfactory, even from where he stands ten feet away. It overpowers the stale oatmeal and two day old bread and the burnt coffee stench filtering from the kitchens. The personal scents of the recruits, clean and less hygienic, the musk of the wood tables, crisp copper of metal and the thick air of too confined of quarters does not even compete with the smell of Erwin. Because Erwin Smith isn’t suppose to have a smell. But right now Erwin smells like Nile. 

Mike all of a sudden isn’t very hungry. With one last glance at Erwin he turns on his heel and dodges his way out between sleepy looking soldiers. Mike misses the frown Erwin gives him as he turns his back, but no one else seems bothered by the behavior. Everyone by now knows Mike is a little strange. Relief floods over the tall man as Mike breathes in deep the scent of the training grounds, sweat, dirt and a twinge of coppery blood fill his nostrils. Anything is better than smelling Nile on Erwin. With a sigh Mike walks across the yard to the academic building, planning on getting to their strategy class early and find something to occupy his mind. But he only has a few precious minutes of peace before that smell invades his senses again. When Erwin sits next to him it is almost suffocating and Mike wants to get up and move away, but he also doesn’t want to be rude. Erwin notices the tight brow and deep frown on the taller man’s face as he takes his normal seat next to Mike.

“Are you feeling unwell?”

Mike wants to snap at the blonde that he thinks he will be sick if he doesn’t get away from him. But Mike would never yell at someone, especially Erwin, so instead he just shrugs his shoulders and holds his breath.

“What’s wrong, Mike? You look like you have seen a ghost or something.”

After a few moments of silence even Mike can’t keep his cool and he spits more heatedly than he means to.

“You stink of Nile.”

Erwin looks a bit taken aback by that, but Mike refuses to make eye contact again and goes back to holding his breath. Then understanding seems to dawn on the blonde and he smiles softly at his friend.

“I didn’t have time to do laundry yesterday so Nile lent me a shirt this morning.”

Erwin pulls his uniform jacket away from his body to show the light blue shirt that is the culprit of Mike’s misery. The taller man eyes the material, thinking how it must have been shoved deep into a drawer to retain so much personal scent. 

“Is that the problem? That I smell like Nile?”

“Yes.”

“Would you like me to sit somewhere else?”

“Please.”

And without another word Erwin picks up his things and moves to the back of the room in the farthest seat from Mike he can find. Just as the blonde gets situated a few more trainees start to trickle in and before long the class is full and ready to start learning maneuver mechanics. But Mike still smells Erwin. Pine needles and smoke. The smell is constantly floating around his periphery like a nagging relentless mosquito poised to draw blood. As the lesson begins Mike can’t help trying to figure out why he is so very disturbed by Erwin having a scent. Maybe it’s because the blonde had become a sort of safe haven for him. In a world where he is continuously assaulted by the smell of every little thing, having a respite from it all in Erwin’s presence was almost addicting. Mike didn’t have to worry about sniffing out and deciphering the scents of emotions on him, because there are none. And as frustrating as that is for Mike, it also is a considerable comfort that for once he can just enjoy another person’s company. Mike doesn’t like that the scentless retreat he found in Erwin is tainted. And by Nile. 

Their class seemed never ending and Mike can’t recall a single thing mentioned in the lecture. For the rest of the day Mike feels on autopilot, that horrid scent chasing him like a shadow. Erwin stays away from him, but still Mike can’t escape it with the blonde on almost the same schedule as him. The smell throws him out of whack and his 3DM training is off balance with his sense of direction clouded and Mike ends up tangled in a tree four times before calling it quits. He takes lunch back to his barracks and is even more confused when he isn’t affected by the same smell coming from Nile’s bunk across from his own. But it wasn’t like Mike was ever overly upset by Nile’s scent before, it was just another identifier. So it’s just that smell on Erwin that drives Mike crazy. Later that afternoon Mike even spars with Nile during hand to hand combat training and gets little more than a headache thanks to a bony elbow to the temple. But then Erwin walks by and Mike feels ready to pound Nile’s head into the ground. Luckily the tall man has impeccable restraint and quickly makes his excuses to leave training a few minutes early. 

Hoping for an escape, Mike makes a beeline to the horse stables as the smell of manure and hay and animal always reminds him of the farm back home. But as soon as he opens the huge doors he curses to himself when he sees Erwin drawing water from the spigot for the horses. Mike can’t believe how screwed up his sense of smell is today that he couldn’t sense Erwin in the stables. That godawful pine and smoke lingering in the back of his throat so that every breath seems like he is smelling it over again and Mike can’t trust his nose. Erwin looks up as his friend closes the doors behind him and just watches as he starts to carry the water over.

“Hello, Mike, are you feeling any better?”

And all of a sudden Mike becomes desperate. He has been tortured by this smell all day and is at his wits end. He has to get that scent off of Erwin. Erwin can’t smell like Nile. Mike just can’t take it any longer. Without a thought Mike is stalking towards Erwin who barely has enough time to set the water bucket down before the tall man is on top of him, pulling at his jacket and being none too gentle as he tears it from Erwin’s arms.

“Mike! What are you doing?”

“Off! This shirt has to come off...it is driving me insane...that smell…”

“Whoa - hey!”

But Mike doesn’t listen to Erwin’s protests, too caught up in pulling on the straps of the gear to get at that damned blue shirt that just reeks of Nile. Erwin squirms under Mike’s large, thin hands as they push and prod and threaten to rip the material right off the blonde’s body. 

“Get this goddamn shirt off, Erwin!”

“Easy, hang on…”

They fight with the shirt like neither of them knows how to work clothing, but Mike is much too frantic and Erwin is trapped in the sleeves with his arms in the air. But Mike yanks and with a grunt they finally get the offending material off. Mike wads it up in his hands before throwing it as far as he can into one of the stalls hoping to get it out of sight and smell, or at least to land on a pile of horse shit. Mike doesn’t care as long as it no longer is on his friend.

“I was suppose to give that back to him you know.”

Erwin looks disheveled and a bit sheepish, his jacket is heaped on the floor by where he stands in his boots with gear straps hanging from his hips and dragging on the ground as he presents bare chested. But Mike still smells it though, not as strong, but the scent lingers on his skin from where it soaked in with sweat and grime from the day’s training. Mike doesn’t even think about it when his hands fall onto Erwin’s naked chest and with big sweeping motions runs all over the blonde’s front as though he were bathing him. Erwin gasps and stays still, watching as Mike’s long, nimble fingers travel the expanse of his skin like his touch alone could strip the smell from his flesh. And maybe it could, Erwin doesn’t know, but he can’t help the way those callused palms make him feel as they map out over the valleys and plains of his ripped stomach and sharp hips and smooth pecs, across his pebbled nipples and up onto his sensitive throat. Mike seems to be in a trance, watching with rapture as his hands invisibly wipe the stench of Nile from Erwin’s body and replaces it with his own. And then as if to make sure, Mike dips down low to get at Erwin’s clavicle and sniffs at the hollow of his friend’s neck and down his chest, breathing in the light scent of dewy earth and spring rain. Mike’s scent.

“Mine”

Mike breathes into the flesh, his tongue coming out to lick and taste the true empty slate of Erwin’s skin now tinged only with his own smell. It makes Mike needy and possessive in a way he has never felt before and he smooths his hands around the blonde’s back wanting to wrap Erwin completely up in his own scent to continue to chase Nile from the sweet flesh. Erwin moans when Mike’s mouth finds his neck and licks and sucks greedy breaths just under his ear, those large hands sweeping down his back and boldly over his ass.

“Mine...mine...mine...”

The mantra rumbles out softly against Erwin’s chest where the two men press impossibly close as Mike still tries to rub his scent into the blonde. And Erwin returns it in kind, his own arms hooking around the taller but lanky man, roaming up under his jacket and low on his hips.

“Yours.”

The blonde states matter of factly against the panting body he is crushed against. Mike pushes them back until he crowds Erwin up against the wall, slamming him a bit rougher than he means to, pinning him there before pulling away to stare into his friend’s face. Erwin is flushed and breathless, but his blue eyes are bright and his hips cock out on their own accord in search of the missing heat of Mike’s body. With the scent of Nile finally dissipated Mike’s frantic state begins to taper as well, but it is easily replaced with a different kind of urgency, a bone numbing lust he isn't sure how he has repressed for so long as he stares down into Erwin’s perfect face and tousled blonde hair. 

“Erwin...is this okay?”

“More than.”

Erwin bucks his hips up into Mike’s so the man can feel just how okay he his with this, both of their hardening lengths press enticingly together and it makes Mike moan and press his face back into Erwin’s neck. He will never get enough of his scent all over Erwin’s body, marking him as his own. How long had these feelings been going on between them without a word spoken. It doesn’t matter now though as Mike pulls Erwin’s arms high up over his head and breathes his scent over and over again. Slowly Mike draws his knee up between Erwin’s thighs and grinds mercilessly to hear the heated groans fall freely from his tongue. He gets his lips right on the blondes ear before he whispers, the hot air making Erwin squirm and rut hard against the strong thigh he straddles.

“If I ever smell another person’s scent on you again I will kill them, Erwin.”

Erwin groans and bites his bottom lip, so thoroughly turned on by Mike’s possessiveness. The blonde values loyalty above many things and Mike has been a faithful friend since day one, the shift into lovers would be easy. Erwin wants this, more than he initially thought he did. Their mutual attraction was instantaneous since their first meeting and this only seems like the natural course of events. 

“I am serious, if we do this I want you to be mine. Only mine. I will go crazy if I smell another on you after this.”

Forcing a hand from Mike’s hold above their heads Erwin wraps his fingers in the long dusty blonde hair at the nape of the taller man’s neck and pulls gently so they can gain eye contact. Erwin smirks at the hunger in the other mans blue eyes.

“Then you better mark me from head to toe in your scent so that everyone knows just who I belong to.” 

Everything gets frantic after that. Mike pulls Erwin from the wall and throws him to the stable ground on his back with a yelp and mounts his hips where he deftly undoes the buckles and belts around the slim waist. Erwin returns the favor, hands working effortlessly at Mike’s bent torso to open his pants and pull at the gear.

“You might end up regretting that Erwin. I am never going to give you up.”

Erwin pulls out Mike’s heavy erection, thick and long and warm. It is so big already the blonde can’t even wrap his fingers around it and touch. With a wanton groan and lick of his dry lips Erwin looks up from beneath his dark lashes at Mike whose face is hot with desire. The blonde gives him a hearty squeeze just to watch the man gasp.

“No I don’t think I will…”

Mike flattens down and captures Erwin’s mouth in a needy kiss that is more tongue and teeth than anything else. They try to devour each other, tasting and learning every crevice, every tooth and every sweet spot that gets the other jerking and arching. It’s sloppy and ungraceful and they nick heads and bang noses and elbows and knees get in the way, but they can’t get enough. No ones first time is pretty, its quick and dirty and fueled by lust. Mike pulls off just long enough for air and to shuck his jacket off and Erwin helps to pull his shirt off before it’s tossed to the floor. The blonde runs his hands down Mike’s flat chest and stomach, he is all lean muscle - thin but his power is obvious beneath the tanned skin, still young and not fill out completely. He is beautiful and that is the last thought Erwin has before Mike presses their naked chests together and ruts against him as they kiss and bite each other again, panting in the tiny space they manage before diving in again. Erwin gets his hands deep down Mike’s pants and pulls him entirely out of his underwear, balls and all, to get the full feel of that impressive cock. Mike shudders and nibbles around Erwin’s jawline as the blonde blindly strokes and squeezes between their bodies.

“Ah, even you it seems can’t mask the scent of your desire. And fuuuck Erwin it smells so goddamn good. Almost as good as my scent all over you.”

Mike almost sounds drunk with the way he slurs his words and rubs his three day old stubble under Erwin’s chin like a giant horny cat as he continues to breathe in deeply. Erwin arches up and tries to get as much friction as he can on his trapped prick among the tangle of limbs and moans heatedly in open display of his need. Both men forgot a long time ago they were in a publicly accessible place, and honestly neither cares at this point. Privacy is hard won in the training camp. 

“I am going to wreck you.”

The promise is growled right into Erwin’s ear and a full body shudder wracks the blonde right down to his toes. Mike pulls him up abruptly from the dirty ground and spins them as he pushes Erwin back up flush with the wall where they started. But instead of following back against the blonde, Mike falls to his knees and grabs the open pants to pull down underwear and all from his friend’s hips until they get caught on the man’s boots and can go no further. Erwin tries to catch his breath from all of the sudden rearranging and claws one hand into the wall behind him and one buries into the long shaggy fringe of dirty blonde hair. Mike takes in the sight of Erwin’s hard prick flushed and already beading precum messily across his stomach where it bobs with their movements and he can’t remember a time he was ever hungrier.

“M-mike…”

The tall man on his knees looks up at Erwin with a little smirk, more than smug to see his stoic friend unraveling in his hands. Mike nuzzles his nose into the deep groove of Erwin’s groin and greedily takes in the sweet scent of his musky need so concentrated there. He licks and kisses and plays in the fine blonde hairs that lead down to the thick cock that now oozes the clear fluid in Erwin’s excitement. The blonde yanks on Mike’s hair when the man sucks on the sensitive underside of his prick while snaking his hands up the front of Erwin’s body to hold him in place.

“This smell...I am never going to get enough of it…”

Before the last word even leaves his mouth Mike is already working to shove Erwin’s rather large cock down his throat. Mike goes slow and steady, mastering his gag reflex as he takes each inch agonizingly slow. Erwin cries out and fists both hands into Mike’s hair, not prepared to be deep throated all of a sudden and tries to keep his hips still. Mike guides the stiff length in until his chin scratches at Erwin’s tender and drawn up sac and his prominent nose nestles in the curls of the blonde’s pubic hair. Then he takes a deep breath through his nose, dragging as much of the scent of Erwin’s need as will fill his lungs which ends up tightening his throat snugly around Erwin’s cock. As Mike lets the breath out he moans his pleasure causing thick vibrations to jostle Erwin in that tight heat of his esophagus and the blonde almost embarrassingly loses it right then and there.

“Fuuuck...ahh...Mike...fuu…”

Mike’s hands are bruising into Erwin’s hips, but all the blonde can think about is how good Mikes mouth is when he swallows the glob of precum that must have been tickling the back of his throat. It gets even better though when Mike purses his lips and starts to pull off as he hollows his cheeks. The suction makes Erwin delirious with need and he yanks on the shaggy head to get Mike to slide his lips back up the second they wrap around the head of his prick. Being so close Mike feels like he is drowning in the heady scent wafting off Erwin like a fog. He gets high off it and works harder to bring Erwin along with him. Slyly, Mike feels one hand down over Erwin’s pert ass to dip between the supple mounds and tease at the fluttering little hole he finds. Erwin whines and tries to encourage Mike to slip that finger in dry, but he only plays with the rim drawing anguished sounds of frustration in revenge for the day Mike endured. It takes only a minute longer of Mike’s prying fingers and mouth working him over like a damn professional until Erwin’s gut tightens pleasantly and his hips jerk hard into Mike’s face as he finds his release down that wondrous throat. With a divine groan Mike drinks down Erwin’s offering like it is the sweetest nectar and continues to suck him off through the tremors of his orgasm. If it wasn’t for Mike’s support Erwin would have slumped to the ground along with the other man, but he grasps at his hair to help hold him up. As Erwin works to catch his breath Mike pulls his lips and hands off the softening cock with an obscene slop and wipes some spit and cum from the side of his mouth as he finds his feet again, running his hands up the side of Erwin’s slack body as he stands up to face the blonde. Erwin drags Mike into him by the hair and gets his mouth on the reddened and swollen lips, his tongue forcing its way into the taller mans mouth to seek out the mingled taste of their spit and his cum. 

“Damn, Mike, I didn’t know you mouth was as talented as your nose.”

Mike chuckles softly into the sweaty blonde mop of hair, thankful that there is no awkwardness between them after having his friends cock down his throat. Desire still circulates around the smaller man, but it is more gradual like a slow burn just below the surface of his own scent covering Erwin. The blonde reaches his hands down again to grab hold of the still very needy erection hanging out of Mike’s pants where he left it. He gives a few good tugs, wetting the tip with the precum he finds there as he swipes his thumb over the slit. Mike practically doubles over and hides his face into Erwin’s neck, but the blonde shrugs him off to drop to his knees before the taller man.

“My turn.”

Is all the warning Mike gets before Erwin’s tongue is licking diligently at the engorged crown of Mike’s cock. The taller man has to brace himself on the wall with arms outstretched, bracketing Erwin between on his knees. Mike stares down as Erwin lewdly uses his mouth and tongue to coat every inch of his prick and even ducking lower to lave at his balls. The blonde is every bit obscene, making sure Mike watches every twist and turn of that slick tongue as it dance outside his lips in a lewd display. Erwin was always a bit of a show off. Finally just when Mike thinks he can’t take a second more of the blonde’s teasing, Erwin softens his lips and drags his mouth as far down that cock as he can manage. Mike is as huge as his body implies and snugly fills every gap in Erwin’s mouth as his lips stretch wide around the sheer girth. The thought of Mike’s massive, hard prick tearing into him has Erwin moaning as he feels the tip nudge the back of his throat.

“God...Erwin, so good.”

A large hand falls from its support to run through Erwin’s damp hair, guiding his motion over Mike’s dick and coaxing moans and grunts from both men. Mike sniffs adamantly at the space between them, reveling in the scent of Erwin’s desire getting stronger again as Mike rocks his hips softly up into the warm cavern of his mouth. They both take it slow, savoring the closeness after their frantic beginnings, but it won’t last long for Mike. Not with the glorious sweet tang of Erwin’s need mingling with his own scent. Erwin makes little whimpering moans when Mike’s pelvis slams hard into his face, drilling his cock down that perfect throat in search of his release. Just as the taller man starts feeling that telltale heat curling in his loins he shoves at Erwin’s forehead, using the blonde swoop of hair to pull those eager lips from his painfully hard prick.

“Ah...ah t-turn around...ah…”

Mike pants down to Erwin who looks up with bright eyes and a red, drooling mouth and hair in disarray. He is a complete fucked out mess. The blonde complies with the request and Mike pushes off the wall to step back and give the man more room to turn.

“Bend down.”

The words are a harsh whisper when they leave Mike’s mouth as he grasps his aching cock and pumps himself hard. Erwin doesn't have much room but he manages to get his head squeezed in the corner of the dirty ground and the wall, his hands against the stable wall for some support. The blonde has a good idea of what the taller man wants and he rests his chest on the ground and hikes his hips up in the air as he kneels, presenting his bare ass for Mike’s pleasure. Erwin is rewarded with a deep keening noise from the man standing above him and the sound of Mike’s thick hand tugging desperately at himself. Anticipation wells in both men as they wait for Mike to find his release. It takes a few more harsh tugs before the tall man’s hips stutter and he gasps as he climaxes hard, spilling his hot seed all over Erwin’s back and down to his ass where it seeps between the crack of his pale cheeks on full display. The blonde groans and shudders as he is so thoroughly claimed by Mike’s cum. 

“I am marking this for later.”

Mike gruffly announce as he leans down to run two fingers in the mess he made of the blonde’s strong back right down to his ass before giving it a playful smack. Erwin moans and starts to get to his feet, having a bit of trouble with his pants tangled with his knees. Mike brings his fingers to his mouth and sucks his own spunk off of them, loving the slight mix of the Erwin’s need he can taste from his skin before pulling his friend up by the middle, careful not to squeeze the red and bruising spots he already left on the soft skin. Once Erwin is straightened out Mike yanks him up for a kiss, lazy and passionate and full of nothing but gratitude and joy. When they pull away Mike makes one more heated demand.

“You aren’t allowed to clean any of that off until I get to fuck you tonight.”

Erwin smiles and nods at his tall friend in consent and thinks that they may have been made for each other. They are quiet as they pull their clothing back into place and attempt to fix their appearance to hide the depravity they just enjoyed. Erwin realizes he no longer has a shirt to return to Nile, or to cover the cum rapidly drying down his back since there is only so much the cropped trainee jacket can cover. Mike doesn’t find this as any problem though and just shakes out the dirt from his own shirt before tossing it to Erwin who smirks as he pulls it over his head. The material is one size too big and hangs loosely off his shoulders, but the smell of Mike wraps around Erwin like a cocoon. Maybe its because Erwin has no scent of his own that the distinct smell of others latches so tightly to him. Mike doesn’t care as long as the only scent coming off of Erwin is his own.

“Thanks.”

Erwin says and decides to keep his jacket in his hands so Mike can have an inhibited view of him wearing his clothes and nothing to mask the scent of his claim. Mike has a smug look on his face as he follows his friend and now lover from the stables, uncaring that he is shirtless under his jacket. Besides everyone knows Mike is a little strange, and that is just how Erwin likes him.

**Author's Note:**

> My headcanon here is that Erwin was testing Mike's reaction/nose...and really enjoyed the results. What a friend.


End file.
